101 DIARY
by Narsha
Summary: ENTRY 1 My name is Graziella, I live in Vault 101. ENTRY 58 I'm starting to have doubts about Dad. ENTRY 237 I can't talk too loud because I'm currently hiding from Butch. ENTRY 238 I don't think Dad really cares about me. ENTRY 394 JONAS IS DEAD ! DAD RAN AWAY ! ENTRY ? My name is Graziella. Raiders have captured me. If you hear that message, please rescue me !
1. ENTRY 1

_Hello Reader._

 _This story is a diary about Fallout 3. I suggest you don't read it if you haven't finished the game / wish to play the game._

* * *

ENTRY 1

My name is Graziella, I live in Vault 101. Yesterday was my 10th birthday, and the custom in Vault 101 is to receive a Pipboy3000. I really love this instrument; Stan did a great job with it! Later I wish I can work with him to repair robots. Or with Dad and Jonas at the Clinic.

Stan showed me how I could record my voice on it, but it's actually Jonas who told me I should do it regularly. He says it might be good for me, as a therapy or something like that. So I'll try it out.

Things were really great that day. Amata offered me the 14th issue of "Rognak the Barbarian". Seriously, that girl is great! I still don't understand what her father has against me. I mean, it couldn't be racism. Even though I am the only vault member with Hispanic roots, there is a bit of diversity within the vault. I mean the Overseer and Amata are partially Japanese, aren't they?

It shouldn't matter since we're all human and all, right?

Well maybe not Butch and his gang. These guys are nuts. I hate them. Yet Amata thought of inviting them here. I ignored them. I saw them look at me with envy: they wished they could have a Pipboy too. No way I'll give my baby to them!

When Andy the robot destroyed the cake, I fought back a laugh. I loved Andi as well as all the Mister Handy Robots for that matter. I'm not much of a people person. Amata is my only friend here. I like Jonas and Stan because they're interesting people, but I don't think much of the others. Maybe that's what bothers adults the most.

I think they're secretly playing matchmakers here. I saw Fred's mom trying to convince the Overseer her son was perfect for his daughter. The face he made!

I think the funniest thing on that day was when Dad showed me how to shoot. I killed two Radroach on the Reactor's room yesterday! Dad says weapons are dangerous, but that I should know how to use them. He looked very serious; and I wondered for the nth time who my mother was.

Well that's all for Entry 1 !

END OF ENTRY 1

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!  
_

 _I warn you : this series publication will likely be irregular, with short updates._ _Don't hesitate posting reviews._


	2. ENTRY 58

ENTRY 58

I'm starting to have doubts about Dad. I think it's not me the Overseer doesn't like: it's Dad.

Dad is amazing. I mean Jonas too works at the clinic, but he told me that Dad was way more brilliant than he was. Inside Vault 101, knowledge was transmitted through the archives. Practical knowledge was difficult to get. So when your work is to synthetize drugs or operate people, it's a hard thing to do.

All the works are difficult to do in that fashion. That's why people are needed, to show others.

So who showed Dad?

I looked up in the archives some of the stuff he said. Mostly because the teacher asked me for proofs. I didn't find much and it frightened me. How could Dad know all of these things? He couldn't be that intelligent all alone, could he?

Just the other day I heard him talk with the Overseer. He was telling Dad he wasn't doing what he should be, that he wasn't obedient enough. Vault 101 needed a doctor, not a scientist. For our leader, Dad's experiments were a nonsense.

I don't know what Dad is looking for. Somehow I'm afraid to find. He says experiments are needed for survival. But we could only survive inside the Vault! He wasn't considering living in the Wastelands… Right?

Dad knows about almost everything. And what Dad doesn't know, I can still ask Andy. But neither of them can reassure.

Sometimes I wonder who Dad really is, who Mom really was. He misses her. He only has me, in the end. And a Bible quote. Sometimes I wonder what he sees when he looks at me.

I'm afraid to know.

I'm afraid to know.

END OF ENTRY 58


	3. ENTRY 237

ENTRY 237

I can't talk too loud because I'm currently hiding from Butch. I did something I shouldn't have done. I mean he's the one who did something wrong to me. But now I think I'm gonna have all his gang after me.

(Sniffing sounds. Loud breaths.)

Easy girl, just calm down. Just talk about this. Let's start by something more calm… I passed the G.O.A.T. yesterday. Actually I told the teacher I wanted to work with Stanley and maintaining the Vault 101 in shape. He let me do as I pleased. The teacher likes me. Probably because I'm the top of the class finger in the nose.

I told him I want my entries to be used as a testimony of the life inside the Vault and he looked at me funnily. Dad thinks it's a good idea. "Who would listen to that?" teacher asked. Nonetheless, I want to continue recording what happens to me once a week or so.

Maybe I should explain what the G.O.A.T. is, but I don't feel like it.

Something way more awful happened today, actually. That's why I am crying all, telling my stories to a machine. I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't. But what Butch did…

Since I received my Pipboy, I regularly receive affectations and ran little jobs. Everyone does that, and I'd still have some jobs to run since there aren't much children in the Vault. Today I happened to have a cleaning job with Butch. Radcroaches have invaded the lower zone, and we were forced to drag out the corpses of those insects, take out the 10mm cases and bullets from the zone and clean everything up.

I don't know what people think! I mean the guy hates my guts! It's been like this for years! He pulls my hair, insult me or hit me at random. I'm not really the type to fight back, and it never worked anyway.

So I am cleaning all those radioactive insects' corpses (and I can tell you it stinks like hell!), when Butch steps on one, spitting flesh and chitin bits everywhere. So without looking at him I tell him I just cleaned this area. Then he calls me a wench and tells me to get on my knees to clean. I ignore him, advising that he cleaned his clothes. Radroaches eggs are scattered when you step on them. But he only rejected my help. With insults as always.

I look at my gloves covered of greenish goo. I thought of taking a new pair and threw these inside the recycler. I stand up in silence, gathering the little metal pieces and sorting them between the different receptacles. They will need a decontamination after. I turn around to look what I should be working on next.

Suddenly Butch's frame appeared in front of me. He snatches my glasses from my nose. I protested and then he said that if I wanted to be helpful, I should help clean him up. I was too baffled to understand, when suddenly he zips his jumpsuit down and I find myself facing his underwear. He grabs my head and pressed it against his crotch. It smells foul. I cough! I resist! I feel him slid the band of his underwear down. His flesh is soft and warm and hairy. I finally push him down. My glasses fell on the ground near him.

He yells half naked. From my bad eyesight, his _thing_ looks horribly distorted. I mean, we all learned about reproduction in class. But this... this was… I can't talk to that to anyone. Not to Dad. And certainly not to Amata. So I just ran away and hid.

Here's why I'm crying all alone in a broom closet. Wait. There are people walking by...

(Loud breaths muffled by a hand. Steps outside. Masculine voices speaking. Breathing gets faster. The door opens.)

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"No! No! No!"

"Get her out of here!"

"Let go of me!"

"You'll regret what you've done to Butch !"

(Sounds of hit on flesh)

END OF THE ENTRY


	4. ENTRY 238

ENTRY 238

I don't think Dad really cares about me. I told him these idiots beat me up. I told him what Butch did to me. And you know what he said? He started to explain the difference between boys and girls.

I'm not stupid. I read anatomy books. Mr Broch did a reproductive course. Even Andy was more informative than him. But Dad wouldn't defend me. He only quoted Hebrews 13:4: "But if they cannot control themselves, they should marry, for it is better to marry than to burn with passion."

He didn't think I would marry Butch DeLoria? It's painful enough to have him leer after Amata and I. We weren't the only girls inside Vault 101, but something told me we were somehow prices to be won. The Doctor's daughter. The Overseer's daughter.

Who cared about who our fathers were? In the end we'd have a chosen role. The G.O.A.T. was all but a false test. The teacher knew all along I wanted to work as a repairer, and here I became one! In the same way, Amata will become the next Overseer as soon as her father steps down. My only relief is that they appointed Butch as a hairdresser. Serves him right!

As if I'd let him approach my head again.

Maybe Dad is right, maybe the life inside Vault 101 must be changed, for there is nothing but here. There is nothing outside but barren lands and death.

Somehow I don't want Dad to be right. Because if he's right, what if I have to marry Butch ?

I wish I could bury myself and die.

END OF ENTRY 238


End file.
